Halloween con Mello, Matt y Near
by Kashvy
Summary: Los chicos de la Wammy's House salen a divertirse en noche de brujas pero tres de ellos tendrán una divertida y espeluznante aventura.


**Disclaimer: Ni Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen y esto es sin fines de lucro.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir nosotros?

Cierto chico de googles jugaba con su PSP a la par que se quejaba con cierto rubio. Era 31 de octubre y todos los niños del orfanato estaban emocionados por ir a pedir sus dulces. Claro, todos excepto Matt, el cual prefería quedarse a jugar con sus adorados videojuegos, sobre todo porque ahora tenía uno nuevo. No es que no le gustaran los dulces pero tampoco es que le fascinara salir y abandonar a sus bebes, como el que tenía entre las manos.

—Ya te dije que es una forma fácil de conseguir chocolate.

Luego estaba el rubio adicto al cacao. Si bien sabía que no todo lo que daban era chocolate sabía que podía quitarle a Matt todos los que consiguiera, a parte de que podía intercambiar con los demás huérfanos el resto de los dulces.

—Además ya compre los disfraces, no los puedo devolver.

Señaló dos grandes bolsas negras que se hallaban sobre su cama. El pelirrojo pauso el juego para verlos de reojo. Le picaba la curiosidad de ver que de que se disfrazarían, no confiaba mucho en el sentido de la moda de Mello, después de todo no salía de sus trajes de cuero y no parecía conocer otro color que no fuera el negro. Se levantó de su lugar tragando saliva. Tal vez se disfrazarían como esos sujetos que se ponen correas por todo el cuerpo y usan latigo, cosa que realmente no le apetecía. Estaba por acercar su mano a las bolsas cuando de la nada recibió un manotazo por parte del rubio. Le dolió bastante a pesar de llevar los guantes puestos.

—¡Ay!—se quejó mientras pegaba su amo adolorida a su pecho y la protegía con la otra—, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—No puedes ver los disfraces hasta la noche—sacó una barra de su adorado vicio y empezó a comerlo mientras se acostaba en su cama.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó su compañero de habitación regresando a su juego.

—¡Porque lo digo yo!

Si dieran premios por hacer cara de loco asesino psicópata seguramente el rubio se llevaría el primero lugar, estaba seguro de ello. Pero Matt lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que era solo una fachada pues ellos eran amigos desde que se conocieron y nunca lo lastimaría de verdad. O eso era lo que creía hasta que un zapato voló hasta su cabeza golpeando su frente. Bueno, era Mello después de todo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La noche llegó pronto y Roger les dijo a todos los chicos del orfanato que se prepararan para salir, los aconsejó y le advirtió que solamente les daría permiso hasta las diez de la noche ya que ese año no los acompañaría debido a que se quedaría a repartir dulces.

En la habitación de Mello y Matt, éste último se observaba pensativo de cuerpo entero en un espejo que el rubio se había robado de la oficina de Roger. Si él hubiera escogido su propio disfraz seguro que habría escogido algún personaje de un videojuego pero ese disfraz… llevaba puesto un gorro de color verde, una especie de túnica del mismo color, debajo una camisa de manga larga color blanca, unas mallas del mismo color y guante y botas de color café.

—Mello, este disfraz no me gusta.

El rubio estaba poniéndose su disfraz dentro del pequeño closet que tenían en el cuarto. Lo escuchó gruñir através de la puerta, enojado, así que lo mejor era no molestarle con sus quejas.

—Creí que te gustaba ese juego, pensé que te agradaría vestirte como Zelda—dijo con un deje de fastidio.

—En primer lugar el personaje se llama Link—explicó Matt levantando un dedo como un profesor cuando explica algo relevante—, y en segundo lugar las mallas están ajustadas de la entrepierna.

—Tampoco es como si hubiera tenido muchas opciones—dijo desde el closet—, había muy poca variedad.

Matt no estaba totalmente convencido del todo. Además ni siquiera era un buen disfraz, era demasiado simple y el color de su cabello no era el correcto. Ni siquiera iba en el paquete la master sword, pero en fin.

Se sentó en su cama a jugar mientras esperaba a que Mello terminara de vestirse. Ahora que lo pensaba bien no había visto el disfraz de su amigo, aunque como había pensado antes seguramente se trataría de algo que llevara cuero y un latigo, porque a Mello le encantaba golpear a los demás. Comenzó a reírse quedmente de la idea cuando la puerta del closet se abrió de repente para mostrar al chico con su vestimenta. Había negro tal y como el gamer lo esperaba pero lo que no esperaba era que su compañero se disfrazara de eso. Se quedo con la boca abierta.

—Cierra la maldita boca o te van a entrar moscas—dijo el otro molesto por el asombro del chico de googles (sí, era Link con googles)

—Mello—el castaño aún tenía la sorpresa en el rostro—, ¿te disfrazaste de monja?

Y sí. Mello llevaba el clásico atuendo de las monjas, ese donde llevan una sotana negra que lo cubría de pies a cabeza exceptuando su rostro y aldedor de éste era de color blanco. De hecho sí parecía una auntentica monja, si no fuera porque Matt sabía la verdad.

—Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?—respondió el otro con su usual agresividad.

—No—contesto de inmediato y luego cuestionó—, pero…¿por qué una monja?

Mello se miro de arriba abajo en el espejo que anteriormente uso el castaño y no encontró nada malo con su traje.

—Porque combina con mi rosario.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Salir de la Wammy fue todo un lío. En cuanto vieron al rubio bajar todo el mundo comenzó a reírse como desquiciado mental, aunque no se les podía culpar puesto que de todos los disfraces los de Mello y Matt eran… los más chistosos por no decirlo de una forma cruel. Matt los ignoro lo más que pudo mientras esperaba a que Roger les diera luz verde para irse. Sin embargo Mello era otra cosa, hería su orgullo el que se rieran de él por lo que trató de golpear a más de uno y de no haber sido por su amigo que lo sostenía de la espalda hubiera logrado su acomentido de matar a más de la mitad de los niños.

Así estuvieron hasta que por fin Roger los dejo salir.

Después, ambos se encontraban caminando hacia la primera casa a la que irían a pedir dulces. Era de un amable viejo que adoraba a los niño. Mello lo odiaba. Era algo que Matt no entendía, ese anciano siempre le regalaba chocolates pero para el rubio era como ver a un enemigo mortal, algo así como cuando Near le ganaba en los exámenes. Se acercaron a la casa después de que otros niños ya se habían ido porque según el rubio le chocaba tener que estaba al lado de unos mocosos. En cuanto se acercaron el hombre los saludo.

—Hola, que lindos disfraces—comentó acomodando sus enormes lentes de fondo de botella—. A ver si adivino de qué son.

Puso la mano en la barbilla mientras analizaba muy de cerca a Matt, quien se pudo nervioso por la cercanía del anciano que olia a dulces y a cacahuates. Luego paso su mirada a la monja que ya tenía un tic en el ojo por la desesperación.

—Ya sé—dijo al cabo de un momento señalando al castaño—, tu eres Peter Pan.

Matt por poco y cae al suelo pero no lo culpaba sino a Mello por comprar el disfraz. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor tal vez si era de peter pan y no de Link como le había hecho creer.

—Y la señorita es una monja.

Esta vez no se equivocó de disfraz sino de sexo, lo que provocó que le saliera una enorme vena de puro odio intenso apenas lo escuchó.

—Ya olvidese de los disfraces y denos todo el chocolate—dijo lo más varonil que pudo.

—¿Mello?—dijo el viejo acomodando sus gafas—, no sabía que hicieras éste tipo de cosas.

El anciano consternado negaba con la cabeza mientras lo miraba con desaprobación.

—En mis tiempos a alguien como tú la lo hubieran linchado.

—En sus tiempos sólo eran usted, Adán y Eva. ¿Ya me da el chocolate?

—Y además grosero —el viejo se puso la mano en el pecho—, eso lastima mi pobre corazón.

—No se vaya a morir sin darme el chocolate primero —replicó Mello rodando los ojos.

—No tengo chocolate —dijo el anciano mirando la canasta donde tenía los dulces—, pero tengo muchos...

El rubio ni siquiera espero a que terminara de hablar ya que habia tomado a Matt del. brazo y lo llevó. con él a la siguiente casa. "Desde el principio pudo haber dicho que no tenía", pensó furioso al creer que le habían quitado la oportunidad de ir a otra casa donde si tuvieran su amado delirio. Algún día sería dueño de todas las fabricas de chocolate en el mundo y entonces sí que haría sufrir a los niños, que no tenían la culpa de nada pero con alguien había que desquitarse.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El dúo anduvo por varias casas consiguiendo el chocolate de Mello, que ya se había comido en el camino unas cuantas barras de las de Matt. No se iban a rendir hasta que las bolsas estuvieran repletas de su precioso y amado chocolate. El pelirrojo pensaba que tal vez era mejor si en lugar de dulces dieran videojuegos, con eso no se llenarían los dientes de caries aunque sí podría ser que usaran lentes con aumento. Se preguntaba como se vería él con lentes de fondo de botella, muy guapo seguramente.

De repente chocó con algo, mejor dicho con alguien que se detuvo frente a él sacándolo de sus muy profundas cavilaciones. Mello se había detenido mientras observaba la entrada de la siguiente casa. Estaba por preguntar cuando vio como un albino se dirigía ahí. Comprendía la rivalidad que su amigo tenia con aquel chico y pensó que quizá era preferible ir a la siguiente casa.

—Hey Mello—le llamó mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del rubio a modo de apoyo—, ya sabes, si no quieres topartelo siempre podemos...

Matt ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de terminar lo que iba a decir porque el rubio tomó su mano y emprendió una carrera a toda velocidad hacia la puerta de aquella casa. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que su archienemigo fuera el primero en llevarse los chocolate que ya estaban destinados a él desde que nació.

El vestido no le permitía correr demasiado rápido así que con los dientes sostuvo su bolsa de dulces y con las mano libre levanto la falda mostrando sus piernas velludas. En el camino varios niños gritaron de horror y a otros tantos les taparon los ojos sus padres. Su corazón estaba latiendo como loco, sus ojos abiertos al máximo la adrenalina invadiendo cada centímetro de su ser. Estaba por llegar cuando pasó algo terrible.

—No—susurro para luego dar un grito —. ¡NO!

Se tiró dramáticamente al suelo y empezó a darse topes contra el mismo mientras repetia "¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?" una y otra vez. Near se volvió para ver que era lo que ocasionaba tanto escándalo pero no se sorprendió de ver a Mello haciendo berrinche, en cambio busco a su fiel amigo para que éste le explicara sin embargo el pobre Matt estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre el pasto.

—¡Feliz Halloween!

Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada una chica salio de la casa con una gran bandeja de dulces. No parecía mayor de edad, tenia una gran melena rubia y esponjada atada en una cola. También llevaba unos lentes de armazón grande, un suéter flojo con una fea calabaza en medio y jeans desgastados. Al ver la escena que tenía frente a ella se preguntó si acaso no se habían escapado de un manicomio o algo así. Por lo menos el albino se miraba más normal por lo que decidió preguntarle.

—¿Qué le pasa a tus amigos?

—No lo sé —respondio sincero—, tal vez es una nueva moda.

Mello estaba muy concentrado en su tarea de autocompadecerse así que Matt se levantó escupiendo el pasto y la tierra que le había entrado en la boca.

—¡Que moda ni que nada!

Mello le había jalado tan de repente que sus piernas no respondieron de inmediato por lo cual cayó y durante todo el trayecto fue arrastrado por el suelo. Se puso de pie y sacudiendo la tierra de su cara. La chica le pregunto si estaba bien a lo que respondió afirmativo.

—El no se ve muy bien—comento la rubia.

—Esta así porque cree que Near le ganó de nuevo—dijo Matt—, pero yo se como traerlo de vuelta. Será mejor que retrocedan.

Tanto la chica como el albino retrocedieron mientras el otro metía la mano en su bolsa de dulces y con mucho cuidado sacaba una barra de chocolate. Les advirtió también si querian cerrar los ojos ya que no sería un espectáculo agradable a la vista. Luego de sacar el chocolate el rubio detuvo los golpes y torció la cabeza para ver a Matt, éste sólo tragó saliva mientras cuidadosamente lanzaba el chocolate al aire con todas sus fuerzas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mello alcanzo en el aire la barra. Como si de un animal salvaje se tratara empezó a desbaratar la envoltura y a masacrar al pobre chocolate. Near se tapó lo ojos ante la imagen tan perturbadora y Matt se quitó el gorro rogando porque el alma de cacao llegara al cielo.

—¿Qué clase de estupidez es ésta? —dijo la rubia con una cara de fastidio.

—Callate, eso no te importa

Una vez que acabó con el chocolate tomó su bolsa y la abrió frente a la chica. Quien por cierto estaba molesta por su actitud tan grosera. Aun así tomó un puñado de dulces y planeaba echarlos dentro de la bolsa cuando Mello la detuvo.

—No quiero esa basura, sólo da me el chocolate.

—¿Qué?—estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar—, no tengo.

Esas eran las palabras mágicas para hacer enojar al chico.

—Aparte de fea inútil.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?—eso último encendió su cólera.

—Dije que aparte de fea inutil.

Así fue como empezó una épica pelea entre los dos rubios. Near y Matt no se metían para nada por temor de ser perjudicados en él proceso, sólo veían como se lanzaba un insulto y como otro era devuelto, era como ver un partido de ping pong. La pelea no duró mucho y en resumen acabó con Mello usando el tazón de sombrero. Sin haber conseguido lo que querían se fueron del lugar.

—¿No se supone que estabas con Linda?—preguntó Matt al notar que Near los seguía muy de cerca.

—Sí—respondió—, pero la perdí de vista cuando entramos en un mar de gente y luego no volví a verla.

—Ya veo—dijo comprensivo el gamer—. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?

Apenas terminó de hablar cuando un zapato apareció de la nada y lo golpeó justo en la cabeza. Su último pensamiento fue "¿de dónde saca Mello tantos zapatos?".

—Lo mataste—sentencio Near cuando empujo al gamer con el pie y este no se movió.

—Claro que no, estas exagerando.

De todas formas se agacho y picó con el dedo la mejila de su mejor amigo. Un poco más preocupado le tomó el pulso y respiro de alivio al comprobar que seguía vivo. Nota mental: ya no lanzarle más zapatos a Matt. Tomo la bolsa de su amigo y con la otra uno de sus pies para arrastrarlo a la siguiente casa.

—La gente nos mira raro—comento el albino detrás del rubio.

—Debe de ser tu cabello, parece una bola de algodón.

—Me parece que es porque arrastras a Matt.

El rubio rodó los ojos irritado, lo ultimo que necesitaba era tener al chico más molesto de todo el orfanato detrás de él.

—¿Quieres cargarlo entonces?

—No—fue la rápida contestación del albino.

—¿Por qué estas siguiendonos? —preguntó con un deje de fastidio en la voz.

—No quiero estar solo—hizo un puchero que por supuesto no conmovió al otro—. No sé andar solo en la calle y no sé como volver a Wammy's.

—Eres molesto—chasqueo la lengua.

—Dejame acompañarlos y te doy todo mi chocolate—dijo astutamente.

—Hecho.

Anduvieron un buen rato hasta que llegaron a la siguiente casa. Luego se alejaron de los suburbios, caminando entre algunas residencias que parecían estar abandonadas, la fuerte obsesión de Mello lo orillaba a ir más allá para encontrar su tesoro, arrastrando consigo a sus dos compañeros.

—Mello—habló Negar un tanto asustado del lugar y mirando a su alrededor con desconfianza —, ¿no crees que deberíamos volver al orfanato?

—No—contestó de mala gana—, seguro que por aquí debe de haber un lugar donde den dulces y chocolate.

El camino entre la penumbra de la noche se hacía cada vez más largo. Buscaron con la mirada decoración, luces o gente repartiendo dulces pero no encontraban más que casas oscuras y lúgubres. El rubio suspiro frustrado dejando caer si cuidado alguno la pierna de Matt, que, aunque pareció un severo golpe, no parecía tener intención de despertar pronto. En serio tenía que dejar de lanzarle zapatos.

Tal vez era cierto lo que decía Near y regresar era lo más sensato que debían hacer porque dudaba que más allá de donde estaban siguieran repartiendo dulces. Empero tener que admitirlo era como darse una puñalada en el corazón. Humillarse de tal manera como lo era admitir que Near tenía razón no entraba en su cabeza. No haría eso ni aunque lo torturaran.

—Mello, ¿qué es eso de allá?

Al verse interrumpido en sus pensamientos anti-Near dirigió la vista al mismo sitio donde estaba mirando su acompañante. Era una casa abandonada con luces de neón y unos cuantos muñecos acordes a la festividad. Parecía ser una casita del horror, era extraño que se encontrara prácticamente en medio de la nada, también era probable que las personas a cargo estuvieran dando dulces.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomo el cuello del traje de Matt para luego echarse a correr en esa dirección. El albino no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, ni en broma pensaba quedarse parado en medio de la nada con todas esas sombras tenebrosas a su alrededor.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos—el adicto a los puzzles tomó un mechón de su cabello como gesto nervioso.

—¡No!—Mello tomó un gran mechón de la cabeza del chico y lo arrastró dentro del lugar—. Puede que adentro haya alguien que nos ayude o mejor aun, ¡que nos den chocolate!

—Eso me parece imposible—comentó el otro observando el largo y siniestro pasillo que recorrían —. ¿Me puedes soltar?, ya que me obligaste a entrar creo que puedo seguir solo.

Continuaron avanzando por el oscuro pasillo, donde de vez en cuando algún muñeco mecanizado saltaba frente a ellos gritando o con una cara aterradora. Near perdía el color (más si es que era posible) cuando algún espanto lograba sorprenderlo, gritaba cada vez que una cara horrible le saltaba en frente y se pegaba al rubio cada que escuchaba un alarido espeluznante, recibiendo un fuerte empujón a cambio. Para Mello esto no era nada, solamente aparatejos que iban y venían con la intención de sorprenderlos pero el había visto cosas más feas y traumatizantes, como aquella vez que Roger olvido su toalla y para su desgracia el iba pasando por ahí, no entraría en detalles, esa era historia para otro Halloween.

—No creo que haya nadie que pueda ayudarnos —comento el menor aprovechando que les habían regalado unos minutos de paz.

—Eso no es bueno—si no había humanos de verdad entonces no había quien les diera lo que fueron a buscar —. Vámonos.

Se dieron la vuelta para regresar por donde habían llegado, sólo que no contaban con ese extraño ser vestido de negro, con una capucha que le cubría su rostro haciéndolo ver como si no hubiera nada ahí parado a un par de metros de ellos. El pobre cabeza de algodón contuvo la respiración mientras que la monja tendía una cara impasible y Matt soñaba que estaba en un videojuego en el que tenia que esquivar zapatos voladores. ¿Desde cuando ese los estaba siguiendo?, ¿cómo es que no lo sintieron antes?

—Es un fantasma—susurro Near muy asustado.

—No lo creo—Mello no se lo tragaba tan fácil, seguro que era otro muñeco estupido disfrazado pero tenia que admitir el factor sorpresa, ese donde no se percataron de su presencia era una mejoría.

—Corramos mientras podamos—propuso Near.

—Nada de eso—Mello no iba a correr, no lo haría por todo el orgullo de macho que ese habito le permitía conservar—. Ya verás como desarmó esta cosa.

Con pasos largo y firmes se acercó al encapuchado que no se movió ni un centímetro. Fijo su vista a la parte oscura debajo de la capucha, el muñeco podría ser un esqueleto con el disfraz encima, le quitaría el ropaje y lo patearía para que ya no se levantantara. Entonces sería como una especie de héroe y Near tendría que reconocerlo, lo obligaría a reconocerselo, es más le tomaría vídeo para la historia. Sin dilación tomó la vestimenta sin que la figura frente a sus ojos se inmutara y de forma violenta la retiró a un lado. Se pregunto cuantos tonos de azul podría tener su cara y si era posible abrir tanto los ojos como sentía haberlo hecho. ¡Debajo de esa maldita capa no había nada! Nada de nada, al menos nada que fuera tangible.

—¿Ya corremos? —preguntó el albino con la misma mueca de horror.

—Sí.

Apenas terminó de decir eso cuando ya se encontraban corriendo a cualquier dirección que les sacara pronto de ahí.

—Espera—se detuvo Near—, ¿no olvidamos algo importante?

Mello de detuvo también y miro hacia atrás, ahí, en el suelo algo que era muy importante para su vida. Regresó sobre sus pasos recordando como era el único que siempre le hacia sentir mejor, como era el único que lo acompañaba en sus momentos más solitarios, aquel al que podía apreciar de verdad. Casi sintió las lágrimas escapar de sus ojos al imaginar que casi lo deja atrás como si nada. Llego hasta Matt, observándolo por un segundo, tomó la bolsa de chocolate a su lado para echarse a correr de nuevo.

—Me refería a Matt—dijo el puzzlemaniaco siguiendo al otro —, ¿qué pasara con él?

—Tuvo una buena vida—respondió sin dejar de correr.

A los pocos minutos ya se encontraban corriendo sin dirección, dando vueltas como locos. Por fin Near le dijo a Mello que esa cosa de atrás no los había seguido y le rogó porque se detuvieran a descansar. Se sentaron en una esquina de una habitación, detrás de una pequeña mesa que voltearon a modo de escudo.

—Creo que debiste traer a Matt en lugar de los chocolates—susurro.

—Ni loco iba a dejar mis amados chocolates, además Matt se puede cuidar solo —replicó abrazando las bolsas con el chocolate.

—¡Estaba inconsciente!

—¡Eso no es mi culpa!

—Sí, sí lo fue —le recordó como había lanzado un zapato contra el chico.

—Bueno, él se lo buscó, tal y como haces tu ahora—le mostró un zapato que sacó de la nada por lo que el albino no dijo más.

De repente escucharon un rechinido que les puso los pelos de punta. Ambos asomaron los ojos por encima de la mesa para ver como se abría una puerta secreta y del interior salía la misma figura que vieron antes. Movió la cabeza en todas las direcciones como si estuviera buscando algo... o alguien.

Se detuvo en la dirección en la que estaban ellos, el cabello de Near estaba en punta por el susto que tenía, igual que los vellos de las piernas de Mello. Sin darles tiempo se abalanzo sobre ellos a una velocidad impresionante, el rubio activo sus reflejos de monja-ninja-gato y salto a un lado antes de que le cayera encima. Near no tuvo tanta suerte, el aterrador ente lo atrapó y lo cargó llevándolo consigo atraves esa puerta que abrió.

Mello se quedó estático en su sitio observando fijo el lugar por el cual ese fantasma se llevó a su archirival. No lo podía creer, en serio no lo podía creer, era como un sueño hecho realidad, es más, era mucho mejor que un sueño. Sonrió maquiavélicamente.

—¡Sí!— grito con los brazos al cielo—, ¡por fin soy el número uno en la Wammy's House! Near, diría que fue un placer pero no.

Se encamino hasta la esquina donde había dejado sus chocolates para luego salir de ahí de una vez por todas. Sin embargo al llegar se dio cuenta de que lo que sucedió en verdad fue algo espantoso. ¡El maldito fantasma también se llevó su chocolate!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mientras tanto Matt abría los ojos. Se levantó con torpeza, tocándose la cabeza, éste zapatazo había sido más fuerte que el anterior. Miró a todos lados dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba afuera ni con Mello o Near. El oscuro pasillo no le daba buena espina. ¿Y si Mello lo había golpeado tan fuerte que lo mató? Siempre pensó que iría al cielo porque siempre había sido un niño bueno pero ese lugar no se parecía en nada al cielo.

—Oh no—dijo preocupado—, estoy en el infierno porque le escondí esa barra de chocolate a Mello y no le dije nada y los ratones se lo comieron—frotó nerviosamente sus manos—. Seguro que su sentido chocolatoso se lo dijo y esperó hasta ahora para matarme. Sí, eso debió ser, hasta lo creo capaz de invocar al demonio para que se llevara mi virginal y casta alma al infierno.

Dio un paso al frente para ver si podía salir de ahí pero entonces un animatronico saltó al frente con su cara fea y gritando.

—¡Aaahh!—grito Matt tratando de correr como primer impulso —. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Repetía como mantra mientras que corría como loco y agitaba los brazos al esquivar cuanta aparición se topaba. Buscó una salida con la mirada pero todas las aparentes puertas conducían a otros pasillos largos y con mas espantos. En una vuelta se topo con algo y cayo de sentón hacia atrás. Al elevar la mirada vio un habito negro que llegaba al suelo.

—¡Mello!—gritó ilusionado creyendo que era su mejor amigo.

El extraño ser dio la vuelta para mostrar al gamer el pozo negro que había en lugar de su cara. Ésta vez no gritó, no pudo hacerlo ya que la impresión era tal que ni una palabra salió de su boca. Nunca en su vida había visto un fantasma más que en los videojuegos, así que todo su cuerpo estaba como paralizado aunque su mente seguía muy activa. El de la capa negra largo una mano (o manga) en dirección a Matt pero antes de tocarlo el chico hablo:

—¿Eres un fantasma?

El de negro por poco y se cae al suelo por la pregunta idiota, ¿acaso no estaba claro?

—Sí—contesto con voz grave.

—¿Y puedes atravesar cosas?—pregunto de forma inocente el gamer, como si fuera un niño de preescolar.

—Supongo—contestó encogiéndose de hombros y rascando la parte trasera de la capucha.

—¿Cómo que supones?—se cruzó de brazos —, ¿nunca lo has intentando?

—Pues no, hay puertas y ventanas—esto se tornaba bizarro en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra—, no veo necesidad de atravesarlas en realidad.

—¿Qué pasa si la puerta o la ventana esta cerrada?

—Llamo a un cerrajero.

—¿Y si no puede venir el cerrajero?

—La tiro de una patada.

—¿Y si no tiene...

—¡Ya!

El encapuchado grito con todas sus fuerzas, detrás de él había rayos y truenos, logrando asustar al pobre chico que no pudo hacer más que encogerse sobre el mismo. El fantasma abrió los brazos y se tiro sobre Matt, que lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Una figura oscura avanzaba veloz atraves de los pasillos laberínticos de aquel tétrico sitio y no, no era ese fantasma que merodeaba la zona, no. Un muñeco salto frente aquel personaje pero antes de que siquiera emitiera sonido alguno un puño lo destrozó en miles de pedazos que cayeron a los pies a la vez que una siniestra mirada se alzaba.

Había pasado por la puerta después de que el ente se largara con sus preciados chocolates (ah y Near pero eso no era tan importante), no obstante no se topó más que con una serie de largos pasillos oscuros que no le conducían a ningún lugar en particular. Ya con tanto espantajo lo estaban haciendo enojar de verdad, cada que uno aparecía frente a él no dudaba en destrozarlo de una patada o un puñetazo.

No tenía idea de dónde es que se hallaba ese tipo ni dónde es que escondió su chocolate pero juraba y perjuraba por Willy Wonka que lo encontraría, lo tendría entre sus brazos de nuevo para acunarlo y cantarle nanas, ¡sólo así podría vivir en paz!

Por fin, y después de dejar un camino de destrucción detrás, Mello encontró una puerta al final del pasillo. El maldito fantasma tenía que estar ahí del otro lado de la puerta, no había ninguna otra puerta más que esa y la de la habitación de donde se robó su chocolate.

Apuró el pasó sin importarle ya los muñecos que le salían al paso, su olfato podía percibir ese dulce aroma de sus bebés. Empezó a correr hacia la puerta dispuesto a tirarla de una patada. Se levanto la falda del habito y a un par de metros brincó levantando una pierna en una vuelta hacia atrás maniobrando en en aire con un giro triple y mortal hacia el frente, logrando así una poderosa patada que rompió la puerta en millones de astillas que quedaron regadas por toda la habitación.

—¡¿Pero que carajos te pasa?!—escuchó una voz grave apenas ingreso a la habitación.

A diferencia de la otra estaba iluminada por velas en todo el lugar. Pudo notar que en el centro de la habitación había un gran símbolo blanco, algo así como una estrella y en medio un caldero negro enorme sobre un fuego improvisado. En el caldero se encontraban Near y Matt, amordazadas y atadas espalda contra espalda. En cuanto lo miraron ambos casi soltaron lágrimas de felicidad al ver que su querido amigo fue en su rescate.

—¡¿Dónde esta mi chocolate?! —las esperanzas de sus amigos cayeron al drenaje.

—¿Por qué destrozaste mi puerta?—dijo ignorando la pregunta de Mello mientras recogía los pedazos de la puerta—, tienes idea de cuanto cuesta la reparación de una puerta como ésta?

—¿Para que necesitas una puerta? —cuestionó el rubio con una ceja arriba y expresión de incredulidad—, eres un fantasma, lo único que tienes que hacer es atravesar las paredes.

—Otro—el encapuchado ya estaba fastidiado de eso desde las preguntas de Matt—. No importa, al menos no tuve que ir a buscarte porque viniste tu solito.

Trato de ponerle las manos encima para meterlo dentro del caldero al igual que a sus compañeros pero Mello le dio un manazo que lo hizo retroceder totalmente confundido por la actitud hosca de ese extraño humano travesti.

—No me toques.

—Pero...—trato de sujetarlo de nuevo pero a cambio recibió otro manazo muy fuerte y luego retrocedió sorprendido por lo grosero que estaban los humanos actuales, esta generación era peor que la anterior.

Mello se cruzo de brazos y ladeo el rostro molesto, fue entonces que reparó en que su mejor amigo, y Near, estaban siendo cocinados vivos en una gran olla. Trato de acercarse a donde se encontraban los chicos pero el ente se lo impidió al interponerse en su camino. Sin embargo sólo basto que levantara la mano amenazando con darle un manazo para que se apartara. Se asomó dentro de la olla, los de adentro levantaron sus manos para pedir que los liberara.

—¿Qué planeas hacer con ellos?—preguntó señalándolos.

—Me voy a comer sus almas—dijo con voz siniestra.

—¿Y la olla para qué?

—Pues ya sabes—respondio echándole zanahorias y cebollas picadas al caldo—, para darle sabor.

—Esta bien—dijo Mello ante la aterrada mirada de los dos chicos—, ¿dónde esta mi chocolate?

Se volvió para ver al fantasma.

—¿Te refiere a esto?—le mostró la bolsa que contenían el preciado dulce—, será mi postre.

Nunca hubiera dicho eso. La cara del rubio cambio a la de un asesino psicópata perro del mal dispuesto a sacarte las entrañas para ahogarte con ellas. El fantasma retrocedió un poco.

Sabía bien que lo que tenía enfrente era un ser que no pertenecía a esta dimensión, un ente que tal vez no pudiera ser tocado ¡pero al demonio! Esa cosa había osado amenazar con comerse sus preciosos chocolates e iba a patearle el trasero. Se quitó el rosario y empezó a darle vueltas como si de un nunchaku se tratara, incluso dio unas cuantas vueltas en el aire para luego sostenerlo tenso frente al fantasma que lo observaba impasible, a la espera del siguiente movimiento del chico.

—¡Si tocas mi chocolate te enviaré directo al infierno!

Corrió hacia el fantasma mientras que le daba vueltas al rosario con una mano. Near y Matt observaron la familiar escena, ya antes había hecho eso cuando perdía los estribos, siempre intentaba azotar o ahorcar a quién le molestaba pero en esta ocasión dudaban de que funcionara. Aunque no estuvieran amordazados sabían que sería inútiles tratar de detenerlo.

Contemplaron como el fantasma que hasta entonces permaneció inmóvil soltaba los dulces para prepararse y recibir los ataques de Mello. Casi llegaba, casi se daba el encontronazo cuando sin fijarse el rubio tropezó con una de las velas que estaban en el suelo para enseguida pisar su propio disfraz y caer. Eso no fue lo peor, no, lo que siguió fue mucho peor.

Mello no sólo se tropezó con las faldas sino que se enredo los pies completamente en ellas y al caer fue rodando varias veces hasta que su cuerpo por fin frenó quedando su espalda contra el suelo y las piernas al aire. Fue de tal manera que la gravedad se encargó de mostrarles una imagen que nunca en su vida y no vida creyeron ver jamás.

—¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa?!, ¡no llevas ropa interior?

Se tapó la cara con las mangas y corrió sin fijarse por donde iba. Near cerró los ojos tratando de negar la perturbadora imagen y el de googles se sumergió en el caldo, lo que no duro mucho ya que el ser que corría sin ver fue a dar contra el caldero derramando todo lo que contenía. Luego paso atravesar del fuego que incendio su ropón, después fue a dar contra una pared, estrellándose brutalmente contra ella y al parecer quedo inconsciente mientras se consumía en el fuego.

—¡Ja!—se mofaba el rubio ya de pie y decente—, ¡eso te pasa por meterte conmigo!

Su vista volvió a la bolsa que contenía su más valiosa posesión sobre la tierra y corrió a ella con extrema felicidad, hasta veía corazones alrededor. En cuanto llego la abrazo como si de una amante se tratara, con delicadeza, como las tiernas caricias a una flor. "Te extrañe", le susurró y le hizo promesas y juramentos de amor que se vieron interrumpidos por un carraspeo. Al volverse vio como Matt le miraba suplicante, señalando la mordaza que le impedía hablar, se acercó a él y se la quitó de un tirón.

—Siento interrumpir tu idilio pero podrías desatarnos, ¿por favor? —preguntó temeroso de que le costara otro golpe en la cabeza.

El rubio se levantó para desatar a su compañero pero entonces reparo en el albino que lo miraba fijamente a la espera de que le quitara la mordaza, la cual tomó y estiró lo suficiente como liberar su boca.

—O mejor nos explicas por qué no traes calzones —dijo una vez que su boca se vio libre, sin poder borrar la imagen de Mello de su cabeza.

—Tenía calor—respondió soltando la mordaza que regresó a su lugar latigando la boca del chico, el cual gimió de dolor para la satisfacción del rubio.

—¿Calor?—pregunto Matt, que al estar de espaldas a Near no miró lo ocurrido aunque lo imaginaba.

—Sí, la tela de éste disfraz es muy calurosa así que no me puse nada debajo.

Sin más que decir se dio la vuelta para retirarse de ese espantoso lugar, dejando a sus compañeros atrás. Ahora que tenía lo que quería podía volver al orfanato dónde seguro que Roger ya les estaba esperando.

—¡Mello!—le gritaba el pelirrojo mientras Near trataba de quitarse na mordaza para llamarle tambien y que los desatara de una vez—, ¡Mello!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Roger daba vueltas como un loco en la estancia del orfanato, hacía mucho que los niños ya habían llegado, excepto tres de los que no tenía paradero y estaba todo nervioso.

"Seguro", pensaba, "que Mello los llevó por algún camino oscuro y peligroso y no deben de saber como regresar o peor aun", se tiro del cabello, "puede que Mello le haya hecho algo horrible a Near e hizo a Matt su cómplice".

De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta y corrió hasta la misma. Ahí frente a él se encontraban tres figuras que cargaban una bolsa cada uno. Sintió un alivio infinito de que por fin regresaran.

—¿Ddonde estaban niños?—se hizo a un lado para que pasaran.

—Consigusiendo dulces—respondió el rubio.

De camino a la salida se encontró con las bolsas de dulces de Matt y de Near, no podía llevar todo él solo por lo que regresó a desatar a los otros y así le ayudaran a llevarselo.

—¿Cómo les fue?

Roger contempló como el albino y el gamer se sentaban en las escaleras de forma cansada mientras Mello subía feliz con todo el chocolate que había logrado recolectar.

—Igual que siempre Roger—una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara—, igual que siempre.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Honestamente no se de dónde salió esto, lo escribí el año pasado mientras reflexionaba mi vida y luego ya estaba hecho. Quería publicarlo en el halloween pasado pero se me paso la fecha.**

 **Me gusta como me quedó Mello, aunque mi personaje favorito es Matt porque me identifico con él, aunque sólo salió muy poco como para decir algo como eso. No tengo ni puta idea si es castaño o pelirrojo, nunca me quedó claro eso pero me gustan los pelirrojos así que así se queda, si se encontraron algún "castaño" por ahí disculpen.**


End file.
